


in morning's wake

by xoutae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, body worship if you squint, suga is literally perfect, volleyball team was briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoutae/pseuds/xoutae
Summary: just daichi having a crisis about how he managed to get a perfect boyfriend like suga





	

Daichi was woken to the sound of birds chirping in the distance and cars driving around the neighbourhood. A soft, yellow light was shining through the off-white curtains and was illuminating the trophy case in which it held all of the memories from their high school volleyball team. Daichi smiled at the fond memories he shared with the team and how well they all worked together. He opened both his eyes and came face-to-face with his utterly beautiful boyfriend Koushi. His arm was protectively resting over Daichi's waist as if someone would try to take him from Koushi. 

 

Daichi was cursing the sun coming through the curtains but was also very thankful for the breathtaking sight before him with the sun hitting Koushi in just the right way. It made Daichi's heart fluttered at just how perfect Koushi was. His soft, silver hair tousled from sleep, his long lashes fanning over his cheeks, the beauty mark under his left eye. He started placing soft kisses on Koushi's nose, eyelids, forehead and cheeks. Koushi stirred, his big, brown eyes looking up at Daichi with a sleepy smile on his face. Daichi traced his finger along the freckles lightly dusting Koushi's shoulders and the top of his chest. Daichi wiggled down the bed so he could place gentle kisses along the column of Koushi's neck, throat and behind his ear. When Daichi looked up once again, he saw Koushi had his eyes closed and a light pink blush was dusted along his cheeks.

 

Daichi placed his head atop of Koushi's chest and pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around Koushi's middle. Koushi rested his forearms on Daichi's shoulders and began raking his blunt nails up and down Daichi's back. Soon enough, Koushi fell back asleep and his arms stilled. The sounds of his quiet breathing filled the room, and Daichi fell back asleep soon after that with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic omg  
> its probably really bad but thanks anyway :3  
> if you want, suggest some pairing and prompts in the comments


End file.
